A New Perspective
by Enclave Soldier
Summary: Take a look through the eyes of a demented and cannibalistic high ranking Combine Unit. (I'm so sorry for this horrible, horrible summary.) Rated M For strong blood and gore (I feel like an ESRB person!) And also strong language. Possibly some sexual themes or content in later chapters.


**[A/N]: Hello everybody! This is a new story, based on my Combine OC, Gwen (Or 496) this is infact an AU. I played Garry's Mod alot and I am almost only on HL2RP, and this is the character I created on a server called Tactical Overwatch Gaming. The server and the chance of me playing the game are long since gone. My computer broke a long time ago a****nd it won't let me play games on there.**

**Cheers!**

P.S: If you want a picture for 496 in uniform, Phoenix Metro Police is the uniform she uses. It can be found either by simply looking up the term 'Phoenix Metro Police' Or looking at the models of the Metropolice Pack V5.

* * *

12:32 A.M.  
Deep in the City 18 Slums.  
Unit: CCA.C18 .GHOST. DvL.496

"NO! Please God no! Don't shoot! I regret EVERYTHING!" A man's voice cried out. He was beaten, bloody, and dressed in a Resistance uniform. He looked up fearfully at the high-ranking Combine Civil Unit as he backed against a brick wall.

"If you don't want me to shoot." The unit lowered her gun. A sick smile hidden behind her mask. This man had no idea of what kind of slow, painful death he was going to have to endure to the end. She put her nine millimeter into the holster and pulled out her heated knife.

"Wh- No! Just shoot me! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" The man quickly changed his mind when he laid eyes upon the intimidating blade.

"Remember, You chose this death." She laughed, twirling the knife gracefully around her fingers. She made her way to the man, keeping an alarmingly calm attitude.

Ignoring his yelling for help and pleads for mercy, she calmly crouched down and started to saw at his left hand. He attempted to pull her wrist away with the other, only for it to be twisted one hundred and eighty degrees around, giving him another reason to scream in pain.

"Didn't think you'd be eaten alive... huh?" She said maniacally, only receiving a shocked look from him, accompanied by shudders filled with fear and dread.

By now she had reached the bone, the heated knife cutting through the flesh and bone marrow like butter. The sick smile never faltering behind the mask. Before too soon the hand was completely severed, earning a pained (Yet hoarse) scream from the Resistance member.

"Maybe people that hear the story of that... stupid ass little rebel, that decided to fight the Combine, and got eaten alive... Maybe they'll get some fuckin' sense into their tiny fucking heads." She said inbetween seemingly uncontrollable bursts of maniacal laughter.

He gave one, long lasting, cry for help. Causing her to hack off his thumb and shoved it down his mouth, making him gag. "Shut the fuck up would'ya?" She grumbled towards him.

He instantly spat it out onto the ground. Only for her to pick it up again and shove it farther down his throat, causing him to puke a bit. "It's like you're a fucking toddler." She growled.

She moved the knife down to his midsection, where she stared to cut through the rugged and makeshift armor down to his bare skin. She then started to slice from his mid-abdomen up to the base of his neck, causing him to bleed even more profusely. He was already nearly unconscious and there was no telling how close to death he was. She pulled the skin apart, ignoring his soft moans of pain. She pulled out his small intestines and started to cut them into segments, earning one last outcry from the resistance member.

"You chose this. Not me. All of this pain is on YOU." She reminded him as she kept cutting the intestines into segments. He was already an inch from death by the looks of him.

"Might as well finish the job..." She growled, before she plunged the knife into his head, killing him for good.

* * *

**[A/N]: Hey guys! This is just a sample for this story. If everyone likes it, I'll make CH2 a little bit longer. Seeya!**


End file.
